Legends:Espinha Comercial Corelliana
- Duro -/- Bes Ber Bikade - Vensensor - Wornal - Sombure - Yushan - Bruanii - Javin - Anoat - Yarith - Kriz - Seitia - Saijo - Kallea |estrelas = |início = Corellia |fim = Após Terminus |planetas =Corellia - Duro - Chasin - Condular - Gandeal - Belazura - Bryexx - Enisca - Kelada - Foless - Bestine IV - Mechis - Renillis - Yag'Dhul - Harrin - Moorja - Calus - Epica - Roona - Borkyne - Kinyen - Pendari - Tar Morden - Calonica - Bomis Koori IV - Kriselist - Chibias - Kaal - Dalisor - Jiroch-Reslia - Quamar - Cargamalis - Mugaar - Javin - Aztubek - Kumru - High Chunah - Kirtarkin - Mexeluine - Gerrenthum - Indellian - Bendeluum - Zhanox - Ione - Mataou - Anantapar - Shuxl - Ertegas - Darlyn Boda - Orn Kios - Ozu - Isde Naha - Togominda - Berrol's Donn - Sil'Lume - Manpha - Terminus |junções = Corredor Corelliano - Corredor Espacial Duros - Traço dos Estaleiros Navais - Rota Comercial Rimma - Corredor Comercial Harrin - Grande Corredor Gran - Rota Comercial D'Aelgothe - Corredor Nothoiin/Koda Spur - Corredor Ison - Corredor Lipsec - Via Hydiana |eras = }} A Espinha Comercial Corelliana foi uma grande rota comercial. Ela tinha inicio em Corellia e se dirigia para a borda da Galáxia, em direção a Duro. Ela passava por Devaron e Bestine IV antes da interseção com a Rota Comercial Rimma em Yag'Dhul, e continuava passando pela região do espaço de Grande Javin (que continha o Corredor Ison) antes de se conectar com a Via Hydiana e saindo em espaço aberto intergaláctico. História A Espinha Comercial Corelliana foi estabelecida aproximadamente em 25.000 ABY como uma espora do Corredor Corelliano, porem ela não foi completada até 5.500 ABY. Foi incrementadamente construída com o passar dos séculos. Muito da parte externa da espinha e nas proximidades de Yag'Dhul era relativamente nova, com parts que haviam sido abertas nós ultimos séculos ABYpor Ecclessis Figg. Durante as Guerras Clônicas foi subjugada por incursões Separatistas vindas de Devaron e durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica ela era assaltada pelos piratas de Nym,que eram originarios de Lok. Sistemas *Sistema Corelliano *Espaço Devaron *Sistema Bestine *Sistema Yag'Dhul *Sistema ThaereianoOver Thaere Aparições *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamer 5'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas e referências Categoria:Rotas dos Mundos do Núcleo Categoria:Rotas das Colônias Categoria:Rotas da Região de Expansão Categoria:Rotas da Orla Interior Categoria:Rotas da Orla Média Categoria:Rotas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Super-hiperrotas